


A collision of atoms that happens before your eyes

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Derek, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Derek Hale, TA Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale looked around the bustling college campus quad and reassured himself for what felt like the hundredth time that day that going back to school wasn't a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A collision of atoms that happens before your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's prompt "Back to school" at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ.
> 
> I meant for this to be a light, funny thing and then plot snuck in there. Whoops.

Derek Hale looked around the bustling college campus quad and reassured himself for what felt like the hundredth time that day that going back to school wasn't a mistake.

"Lots of people go back to school as adults," he muttered to himself, shifting uncomfortably on the short brick wall. 

A fire that destroyed his home and claimed the life of half his family when he was a teenager sent Derek into a tailspin that lasted a few years. With the help and support of his older sister and years of getting back on track and finding out who he wanted to be led him to this very moment.

"Fuck," Derek whispered and struggled not to physically turn in on himself because he felt so out of place.

"You okay, boss?" Derek's head snapped up and he'd never been so relieved. 

Derek and his sister Laura owned a small coffee shop and bakery in their home town of Beacon Hills. Two of their employees, Erica and Isaac, went to school at the BH college campus, along with Erica's boyfriend Boyd. When Derek first realized he'd be going to school with his employees he seriously considered transferring to the larger campus about an hour away but Laura told him he was acting stupid and to suck it up.

So he did and he had to admit he was happier here, in a smaller environment. 

"First day nerves, I guess," Derek admitted as Erica sat down beside him and Isaac and Boyd plopped down on the grass.

"Did Laura pack your lunchbox for you?" Isaac asked teasingly.

Derek narrowed his eyes and grinned. "I can make you scour both ovens if you want," he threatened jovially.

Isaac rolled his eyes but smiled back. Erica pulled out her class schedule and started comparing with them so they could try to coordinate when they could meet for a coffee break or study together and they were in the middle of giving Derek tips about what to expect from some of his instructors when a loud, panicked yell came from the middle of the quad. Derek looked up, on guard immediately for threats, but Isaac, Boyd and Erica just laughed. 

" _Shit!_ " Derek watched a tall, hoodie-wearing guy drop his books and bag on the ground before bolting toward the stairs behind where they were sitting to the registration building, the biggest and oldest on campus. Derek watched in amazement as everyone else on the quad stopped to watch as well while pointing and laughing. 

The guy took the stairs two at a time without slowing and streaked directly toward the inset plaque on the wall of the registration building, dedicating the building to the founders of Beacon Hills and represented by a bronze-cast relief of a large tree. He was moving too quickly to stop and ended up practically slamming into the plaque and collapsed to the ground.

" _YES!_ " he cried out, raising a fist triumphantly as everyone watching started clapping and cheered for him.

Derek turned back to his friends, mouth agape. Isaac had gotten up and grabbed the guy's dropped things and when he returned dropped them on the ground before sitting down again. Erica and Boyd just looked amused.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked.

Erica laughed. "There's this superstition on campus that if you step on the campus seal in the middle of the quad you won't graduate in four years. You have to touch that plaque up there within fifteen seconds. Stilinski's done it at least once every year, but probably more than that. He's such a spazz."

"How long's it going to take him to graduate, then?" Derek asked, joking. "How many years has he added?"

"None, yet," said someone behind them. Derek looked up in time to see this Stilinski guy practically crumple to the ground beside his things. "In fact—"

 "You're on track to graduate a year early, we know," Isaac cut him off and rolled his eyes. "You're so smart and we're so dumb."

"I wouldn't say _dumb_ , Lahey..." Derek replied with a smirk. Isaac kicked his foot out and knocked it against Stilinski's shin lightly.

"Who's this?" Stilinski asked, nodding to Derek.

"Stiles, this is Derek Hale. Derek, this is Stiles Stilinski," Erica introduced them. "Derek's just starting today." Derek looked at Stiles and found him eyeing Derek intently before he shook his head and waved half-heartedly. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his things.

"Gotta get to class," Stiles announced. "Nice to meet you Derek. See you, guys."

Derek was quiet while his friends waved Stiles off. Derek watched Stiles walk away and so caught his backwards glance that Derek suspected he wasn't supposed to see if the way Stiles sped up was any indication.

"Guess I should go, too," Derek said slowly and they all went their own ways, setting plans to meet for lunch.

 Derek walked to his first class and found a seat near the front of the room. It was his only elective, a class on local mythology that intrigued him. The class had about sixty people Derek observed as he watched them file in. The instructor was the last in and introduced himself as Dr. Deaton.

"My teaching assistant will pass out the syllabus, please keep this as reference for all exam and paper deadlines," Deaton was explaining as someone passed into Derek's periphery. 

"Derek," a familiar voice said and Derek turned his head to see Stiles holding the outline for him. 

Derek reached out to take it and their hands brushed as Stiles tried to put it on his desk instead. As their fingers touched Derek got a jolt that made him jerk away.

He looked up at Stiles sharply and saw a look of instant recognition before a neutral expression slid into place on Stiles' face. 

Stiles moved on before Derek could say or do anything and he had no choice but to listen and wait.


End file.
